


I Want You

by lunapchange



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I love they, Pretty sad, cried while writing this, harumota 💕, kaito went to space he’ll be back soon, maki missing Kaito, maki thinking, so cute together, spaceship, them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunapchange/pseuds/lunapchange
Summary: I love them sm !! They’re so cute together 🥰🥰
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 8





	I Want You

Maki Harukawa missed Kaito Momota. The first person who she fell in love with. The first person she fought for. He was gone, forever. She would never be able to hold his hand, or go dates with him. She could never do what normal highschool couples do. She probably would never be able to, even if it wasn’t with Kaito. With this killing game, who knows what will happen.

Maki wished that Kaito didn’t have his illness. She wished he didn’t kill Kokichi. She wished so many things that could never happen. She wished for Kaito to next to her, but that would never be able to happen again. She wished she had more time to spend with him.

Maybe what if they met out of the killing game? Could they have fell in love like a normal couple. Could they have held hands and gone on dates? Maybe even kiss a few times. They could of gotten married if they stayed in love for all that time. Maki could of watched Kaito go to space. She would of waited for him the whole time.

All Maki wanted was Kaito to still be alive. She knew he was dead, but she needed him. She wanted to know how he actually felt about her. Maybe she was his number one. Maybe he loved her too. Maybe he wanted to hold hands and go on dates with her. Maybe he would of wanted to get married. Maybe he would of wanted to try to bring her to space with him. So they could explore the world together.

Maki loved his stupid hair, the way he wore his jacket incorrectly, even his galaxy slippers. Those things seemed lost now. Kaito seemed lost. Like he was lost in space and never coming back. Technically, he wasn’t ever coming back.

Maki just wanted Kaito. Maybe she was selfish, but she loved him. Even if he didn’t feel that way about her, she wanted him. She wanted to hug him and know that he was there with her. He helped her so much and she just wanted to help him too.

Of course, since Monokuma loves despair, Maki will never see Kaito again. No matter how much she wanted him or wished he was there, he was never coming back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them sm !! They’re so cute together 🥰🥰


End file.
